You Look Wonderful Tonight
by Jules713
Summary: Now officially married, Harry and Ginny share their dances as husband and wife with Muggle songs. Fluffy!


**I'm on a one-shot kick third one since I last updated my fics. Which I really should be doing now. -Grins- I promise soon. I just got ungrounded. This is very short if you don't count the songs. Very short not counting the songs. Please review! WARNING FLUFFY!**

**You Look Wonderful Tonight**

Finally, he had her. She was now Mrs. Harry Potter. His Ginny Weasley was his forever. The battle was fought and won, Voldemort defeated. A thing that had killed so many of the people close to him. Harry had proposed to Ginny a year and a half after that.

Ginny leaned closer to him in the dance. He looked down at his new wife, who had her head resting softly on his shoulder. He smiled softly.

_His Forever.._

The dance ended and Ginny lifted her head off Harry's shoulder lazily. He grinned. This was exhausting work. They had been dancing nonstop for least two hours. Harry hoped this was almost over so he could have time to spend with Ginny. On their honeymoon. Harry smirked to himself. A new song started. Harry recognized it as a Muggle song that probably Hermione had requested. Surprisingly, it described how he felt perfectly.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you. _

_And the way you look tonight._

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight. _

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
_Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight. _

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love youJust the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight.

_(- The Way you Look Tonight, by Rod Stewart-)_

Ginny yawned and then backed up from Harry.

"Tired?" Harry questioned. Ginny nodded. Another Muggle song started.

"I'm going to go dance with Dad. Save me the last dance," Ginny kissed him softly on the lips. She went over to her father who smiled when he saw her. He whispered in her ear how beautiful his little girl looked. She kissed his cheek and they started dancing.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank God for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; 'Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride.'  
'I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried.'  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.  
Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
'You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.'  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.  
All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said 'I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl.'  
She leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
'Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time.'  
'Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!'  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…  
(-Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle-)_

She pulled away from him and he kissed her head as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Go dance with you husband," He told her and she walked over to where Harry was sitting down amid his friends.

"This is the last dance," A voice said over the gaggle of chat." Can we please have the bride and groom out on the floor?"

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. The song started up.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Harry Potter?"

"Not that different. I know that I'll love you just the same."

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight _

We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you _

It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

" I love you," Harry whispered. And everyone knew that they were perfect for each other.

**Do not ask where this amount of fluff came from. I have no idea myself. Please make me happy. Review..? **_-jules713-_

_:  
:  
:  
:  
:_


End file.
